The subject matter disclosed herein relates to X-ray imaging techniques and, more particularly, techniques for estimating a received X-ray dose per volume.
In non-invasive imaging systems, X-ray tubes are used in various X-ray systems and computed tomography (CT) systems as a source of X-ray radiation. The radiation is emitted in response to control signals during an examination or imaging sequence. An emitter within the cathode may emit a stream of electrons in response to heat resulting from an applied electrical current, and/or an electric field resulting from an applied voltage to a properly shaped metallic plate in front of the emitter. The anode may include a target that is impacted by the stream of electrons. The target may, as a result of impact by the electron beam, produce X-ray radiation to be emitted toward an imaged volume. In such imaging systems, a portion of the radiation passes through a subject of interest, such as a patient, baggage, or an article of manufacture, and impacts a digital detector or a photographic plate where the image data is collected. The signals may then be processed to generate an image that may be displayed for review. In other systems, such as systems for oncological radiation treatment, a source of X-rays may be used to direct ionizing radiation toward a target tissue. Regardless of the type of X-ray system used, it may be beneficial to limit X-ray exposure during individual imaging or treatment events. Accordingly, an X-ray device may use settings that achieve appropriate imaging or therapy results at a lowest possible X-ray exposure.